comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gan Jin Family (Earth-5291)
The Gan Jin Family (乾凈) is a family hailing from the Land of Tea, which was once in conflict with the Zhang Clan. Because of the Third Great Shinobi War, the Gan Jins fled from their homecountry and journeyed to the Land of Earth in the hopes of arriving in Ba Sing Se and escaping the warfare in their land conducted by the Land of Earth and the Land of Air. History The Gan Jin Family fell into conflict with the Zhang Clan ever since 0 AG. The family's lore held that their founder, Jin Wei, carried a sacred crystal orb used for their ancient redemption ritual, when he was attacked by Wei Jin, the founder of the Zhang, who then stole the orb for himself. One hundred and twenty four years after the incident, the Land of Tea was attacked by the Land of Earth and the Land of Air as a part of the Third Shinobi World War, forcing the Gan Jin to flee to Ba Sing Se, in the Land of Earth. However, they needed to pass through their own country's border with the Land of Earth - the Great Divide. During their journey, the Gan Jin found themselves forced to travel alongside the Zhang, who were also on their way to Ba Sing Se. The families traveled in separate groups in an attempt to prevent conflict, stumbling upon Team Kakashi, who helped to escort the two groups across the canyon after the canyon guide had his legs broken by a canyon crawler. Sasuke Uchiha was ultimately able to settle the dispute between the two families by revealing that Wei Jin had not stolen the orb from the Jin Wei, but rather scooped up a fumbled ball in a game called "Redemption". He also stated that the "sacred orb" was merely a ball, and that the eastern and western gates involved in the supposed ritual were just the game's goal posts. Unknown to both the Gan Jin and the Zhang, however, Sasuke fabricated the story to settle the fighting between the two. Culture , the family's patriarch, wearing a tended hair and an elaborate attire.]] Members of the Gan Jin Family are more civilized and cultured than their historical enemies, the Zhang Clan. As a result, they are much more bounded to their traditions and a precise way of living. The Gan Jin adorned themselves with luxurious white and gold robes and condemned uncleanliness and lack of hygiene, which they claimed were defects the Zhang had. They tended to be arrogant, elitist and snobby, paying attention to minor details and being inflexible in their lifestyle. Despite their culture, they were still fairly amicable with outsiders, as seen when they easily socialized with Sakura Haruno. Trivia *Gānjìng (乾凈) means "clean" or "neat" in Mandarin. *Jirocho fought with a Chinese sword called a jian (劍), known in Chinese folklore as the "Gentleman of Weapons", keeping with the Gan Jin's sophisticated nature. *Jianzhen, also known as Ganjin, was a blind Chinese priest who in 754 made the perilous crossing to Japan and founded one of the six sects of Nara Buddhism. Category:Earth-5291 Category:Groups of Earth-5291 Category:Families of Earth-5291 Category:Created by Draft227